Sprawling Loves
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi 18] Ichigo trouve un jeune homme évanoui sur la plage et le ramène chez lui. Il va se rendre compte que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et que les kamis ont peut être décidé de mettre fin à toutes ses déconvenues. Enfin surtout à une!


_Alors me voici avec un petit OS un peu spécial. Et c'est notre petit Ichi qui s'y colle. ça lui va tellement bien *_* . Quand je dis spécial c'est que ça concerne ma lubie du moment ... on va dire ça comme ça ... j'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les tentacules ... si c'est le cas ne lisez pas ! Pour les autres ... enjoy!_

* * *

Le soleil brillait et il soupira en voyant l'astre du jour ensoleiller de cette façon sa chambre. Il essaya bien de se cacher sous sa couette, mais rien n'y fit. Il était réveillé et bien réveillé. Autant se lever! Ce qu'il fit, résigné. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, mit de l'eau à chauffer pour son thé et sortit de quoi manger : pain de mie et confiture. Il avait pris cette habitude à la fac et avait continué quand il avait commencé à bosser. Son boulot d'infirmier ne lui laissait guère le temps de cuisiner un petit déjeuner traditionnel. S'il en voulait un, il pouvait toujours aller chez ses parents et sa petite sœur Yuzu se ferait une joie de le lui préparer. Penser à sa sœur lui tira un nouveau soupir. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait de la peine en décidant de passer son weekend ici, dans la maison de vacances familiale plutôt que de rentrer sur Karakura, mais il avait besoin de souffler. De vraiment être au calme. La vie à Tokyo était plus dure qu'il n'aurait cru. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu vivre dans sa petite ville de banlieue. Il voulait du calme, et du repos. Il ne voulait pas répondre aux multiples interrogations de Yuzu ou de son père. Il savait que Karin ne le questionnerait pas, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne se posait pas de questions. Il ne voulait inquiéter personne. Pas comme la dernière fois. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bouillonnement de l'eau dans la bouilloire. Et il attaqua son petit déjeuner à pleines dents, à défaut d'autre chose.

* * *

Il courait depuis un bon moment déjà. Il avait trouvé ça pour vider son esprit et entretenir son corps. Il avait débuté son tour par le sentier qui menait au village de pécheurs situé à quelques kilomètres de la maison de vacances familiale. Le chemin courait en hauteur et du coup, offrait une vue magnifique sur l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il serpentait à travers champs et traversait plusieurs bosquets. Il fit demi-tour à l'entrée du village, bifurquant pour prendre la plage. Il descendit jusqu'à celle-ci et commença à courir dans le sable. Il entamait la partie le plus difficile de son parcours. La plage laissa bientôt place à des rochers et il dut escalader un peu pour accéder à la crique suivante. La marée était descendante, il aurait bientôt de plus en plus de facilité pour passer d'une plage à l'autre.

Il avait enlevé son T-shirt dés qu'il avait quitté la première plage. Il avait chaud et il ne rencontrerait personne maintenant. Il pouvait donc se le permettre. De la sueur coulait sur son torse que les rayons du soleil caressaient. Il n'avait qu'une envie : piquer une tête dans l'océan. Et il savait qu'il le pourrait dès qu'il aurait atteint la crique située en contre-bas de la maison de ses défunts grands parents. C'était une chance extraordinaire que ses parents aient décidé, envers et contre tout, de garder cette maison pour les vacances, où ils avaient tous tellement de souvenirs.

Il accéléra le pas encore un peu et franchit une nouvelle barrière de rochers, euphorique. Derrière se trouvait sa petite plage privée. Son petit plaisir après son gros effort. Il commençait à peiner, ses jambes le faisaient souffrir et sa respiration commençait à devenir courte et erratique. Une fois les rochers franchis, il ralentit, reprenant son souffle. Il observa la plage et sourit devant la vue qu'il avait de la maison perchée sur sa falaise, de l'escalier taillé dans la pierre permettant d'y accéder, de la végétation autour cachant aux yeux de tous ce havre de paix. Puis il vit que quelque chose s'était échoué sur la plage. Intrigué, il s'approcha pour carrément se remettre à courir en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'un corps, allongé sur le ventre. Arrivé tout prés, il s'accroupit et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Nu. Délicatement, il repoussa une mèche de longs cheveux ébènes et posa ses doigts sur la veine jugulaire. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant un pouls sous ses doigts. Il examina rapidement le corps et le retourna sur le dos. Pas de trace de blessures. Il décida donc de le transporter chez lui. Il y serait mieux pour procéder à un examen plus approfondi de l'inconnu.

* * *

La remontée ne fut pas simple. L'inconnu pesait son poids sur son dos et l'escalier raide n'était déjà pas des plus simples à monter en temps normal. Il fit une courte pause une fois arrivé en haut, puis se dirigea vers la maison. Il suivit la coursive extérieure jusqu'à sa chambre. Il posa alors en douceur le corps qu'il avait transporté jusque là. Il l'allongea et rabattit sur lui la fine couette, puis posa une main sur le front de l'homme. Il était chaud, brûlant même. Il décida donc d'aller chercher de quoi le rafraîchir.

Quand il revint, l'homme n'avait pas bougé et ne s'était pas réveillé. Il resta un moment à le regarder. Il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'il était beau, très beau même. Il était un peu plus grand que lui. Sa peau pâle luisait légèrement et semblait translucide par endroits. De longs cheveux ébènes encadraient un visage aux traits fins mais qui n'avait rien d'efféminé. Il était indéniablement masculin. De plus, l'homme était bien bâti. Il l'avait observé pour trouver d'éventuelles blessures mais avait tout de même enregistré la musculature développée et la peau douce de l'inconnu. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour que ses hormones s'invitent. Toutes les fois où ça avait été le cas, ça avait mal fini.

Il finit par s'approcher de l'homme, toujours inconscient et s'assit à ses cotés. Il posa alors ce qu'il avait en main : une bassine d'eau fraîche, une petite serviette et une bouteille d'eau. Il attrapa la serviette, la trempa et l'essora au dessus de la bassine. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur la joue de l'inconnu alors qu'il se préparait à poser la serviette sur son front. Celui-ci ouvrit grand ses yeux et se redressa d'un coup. Ichigo se figea, attendant la suite qui ne fut pas longue à venir. L'inconnu lui attrapa le poignet et il poussa une petite exclamation de surprise.

-Eau, souffla l'inconnu.

-Vous voulez de l'eau?

L'inconnu hocha la tête positivement et lui lâcha le poignet. Ichigo se tourna pour prendre la bouteille d'eau, mais l'homme fut plus rapide. Il attrapa la bassine et se la renversa sur la tête. Ichigo se figea stupéfait par ce que venait de faire l'inconnu, c'est à dire se vider la bassine sur la tête et accessoirement tremper son lit, mais aussi par la vision qu'il lui offrait maintenant. L'ébène semblait aller mieux, mais surtout, il semblait plus vivant. Ichigo ne saurait dire pourquoi mais c'est l'impression qu'il avait. Il eut l'impression de voir des reflets argentés et roses sur la peau de l'ébène, mais ceux-ci disparurent à mesure qu'il les voyait, comme s'il les avait rêvés.

-Encore, murmura l'homme.

Ichigo lui tendit sa bouteille et l'ébène la regarda ne semblant pas comprendre ce que le roux voulait qu'il en fasse. Ichigo l'ouvrit la porta à sa bouche, en but une gorgée avant de la lui tendre de nouveau. L'ébène la regarda encore mais n'y toucha pas pour autant. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais ne semblait pas y arriver. Comme si parler lui faisait mal ou comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Ichigo attendait patiemment. Mais dans sa tête c'était la tempête. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme? Comment avait-il atterri sur sa plage? Pourquoi était-il nu? Pourquoi semblait-il avoir du mal à parler? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas boire ? Pourquoi s'était-il aspergé avec la bassine? Et puis il eut une idée. Si l'inconnu ne pouvait pas parler, lui le pouvait toujours.

-Vous voulez plus d'eau?

L'inconnu hocha positivement la tête. Ichigo sourit et continua. Déjà il le comprenait. Il avait eu peur un instant qu'il ne soit étranger et que la communication s'avère difficile entre eux. Il pouvait très bien ne connaître que quelques mots utiles comme "eau", "manger", "dormir", mais ne pas comprendre un mot de japonais d'une phrase construite. Ce qui ne semblait pas le cas.

-Pour boire?

Hochement négatif.

-Dedans ... murmura l'ébène.

-Dedans? Pour être dedans? Pour vous baigner?

Hochement positif. Bon, Ichigo n'était pas si bête que ça. Il se leva, dépliant ses membres un peu endoloris par la course et par la remontée avec un poids mort sur le dos. Il sentit des élancements dans son dos et ses cuisses, il ne s'était pas étiré et il en subissait les conséquences. Mais il aurait tout le temps d'y remédier plus tard. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas lui qui passait en priorité, mais l'inconnu. Il lui sourit et celui-ci sembla un instant paniqué avant de reprendre son air impassible.

-Je vais remplir la baignoire et je reviens, expliqua-t-il.

L'ébène hocha la tête et Ichigo se demanda s'il avait bien compris ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il eut un doute, mais sortit tout de même de la chambre et alla dans la salle de bains. Il ouvrit les robinets à fond, régla la température de l'eau et sortit chercher son inconnu. Il lui faisait une impression bizarre mais il ne savait pas en quoi. Et c'était bien ça le problème. Il y avait le fait de l'avoir trouvé nu sur la plage alors qu'aucun bateau ne se trouvait en vue et qu'aucune tempête n'avait eu lieu depuis des jours. Il y avait aussi l'aura qui s'en dégageait, un mélange d'autorité, de beauté irréelle, d'intransigeance et un soupçon de surprise de se trouver là. Comme s'il s'était attendu à autre chose. Comme s'il n'aurait jamais dû être là, comme s'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter l'océan duquel il était pourtant sorti.

Il se rappela alors sa grand mère lui racontant, le soir avant de s'endormir, l'histoire de ces pécheurs qui avaient capturé par inadvertance une Ningyo, une de ses créatures mi-humain mi-poisson, et qui par leur effronterie de vouloir la garder, avaient déclenché une tempête gigantesque, si bien que leur bateau se brisa sur les rochers et que la créature put donc retourner dans l'océan, ramenant le calme aussi bien dans le ciel que sur les flots. Ou encore celle mettant en scène Isonade, énorme monstre marin ressemblant à un requin, qui faisant couler les bateaux en les battant de sa grande queue pourvue de crochets, afin d'en dévorer les hommes présents à bord. Et sa préférée, celle de Tamatori, la pêcheuse d'ormeaux, qui vole les diamants du Dragon Ryūjin, Roi des mers et des éclairs. Celui-ci la poursuit alors avec son armée de poissons, pieuvres et tortues, et finit par la rattraper mais connaissant la répugnance du Dragon pour le sang humain, elle s'ouvre la poitrine avec son couteau et y cache les joyaux échappant ainsi à ses poursuivants, mais ne survivant que le temps de faire tenir sa promesse au père de son enfant. Il ne connut que plus tard une version différente de l'histoire, sa grand mère lui ayant donnée une version édulcorée correspondant à son jeune âge. La pêcheuse, attrapée par des pieuvres, s'adonna à des relations sexuelles avec elles, et en échange de ce plaisir partagé, elle fut relâchée. Cette version l'avait particulièrement chamboulée, le faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, l'embarrassant par ce qu'elle déclarait et par ce qu'elle pouvait ouvrir comme possibilité sur la sexualité à un ado de quinze ans en pleine poussées hormonales, mais elle restait quand même son histoire préférée.

* * *

L'inconnu, lui, se demanda un instant où il était, comment il avait pu atterrir là. Il ne se souvenait de rien, à part être parti en chasse et le voilà se réveillant dans un lieu inconnu, à la merci d'un jeune homme aux drôles de cheveux roux, mais à la gentillesse surprenante. Dans son esprit embrumé, cela lui sembla déplacé, il avait souvenir du dédain, de la peur, de la méchanceté, de la suspicion, de la superstition des hommes envers ses semblables. Il n'avait plus eu de contact avec ces créatures terrestres depuis très, très, très longtemps. Et il ne savait toujours pas comment, ni pourquoi il était là dans une de leur maison, dans un de leur lit, en état de dessèchement avancé, faible et sans voix. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer et d'analyser le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il laissa s'ouvrir son esprit et s'imprégna du lieu, de son aura, de son vécu de son passé et de celui de ses habitants. Vivants ou morts. Le soleil au dehors brillait de son éclat printanier, exaltant, exubérant et la nature lui répondait dans une symphonie de sons et de couleurs, d'odeurs et de bruissements. Le vent s'ingéniait à jouer avec les arbres, et leurs feuilles chantaient en réponse à la douce caresse. L'océan, si loin et si proche en même temps, faisait monter à lui le doux rythme de sa respiration et la douce berceuse de ses vagues caressant les millions de grains de sable de la plage en contre bas. La nature environnante mêlait son odeur de végétation, de floraison à celle plus iodée de la mer. Il laissait tout ça l'imprégner. Il pouvait aussi sentir contre sa peau la douceur du coton, sous ses doigts la rugosité de la paille des tatamis, et plus loin il entendait les petits bruits engendrés par chaque mouvement de son hôte. Il attendait patiemment le retour de celui-ci et la réalisation de sa promesse de plus d'eau. Car même s'il n'avait pas compris le mot ''baignoire'', il faisait confiance au roux pour avoir interprété de manière correcte sa requête. Sa gorge sèche le faisait souffrir et il avait dû prendre sur lui-même pour murmurer les quelques mots qu'il avait échangés avec l'humain.

Il ferma les yeux un instant en sentant venir à lui son hôte et tout ce que celui-ci traînait dans son sillage. Il eut un aperçu du passé du jeune homme, ses difficultés à entretenir des relations avec les autres du fait de sa mise particulière, de ses goûts particuliers; les rejets qu'il avait subis et qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de lui, sous une chape de plomb ; la carapace qu'il s'était forgée pour tenir éloigné quiconque de lui et de ses désirs, pour se prévenir d'un nouveau malheur, d'un nouveau rejet, d'un nouveau coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il sentait toute la tristesse qui habitait l'âme du jeune homme et il en fut désolé pour lui. Il avait connaissance de sa gentillesse innée, dont il profitait actuellement, mais aussi de sa résolution à faire le bien autour de lui envers et contre tout s'il le fallait. Il sentait une grande détermination et une rage de vivre et de vaincre. Il semblait s'être convaincu de vivre ainsi toute sa vie, en marge de la société, rejetée par elle, mais faisant tout pour elle et ceux qui le rejetaient. Il avait devant lui un être pur, un être méritant et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il était là. Pour apporter un certain réconfort à cet être solitaire. Mais il ne se trouvait pas le plus approprié pour ça. Encore un tour de leur Roi. Il eut un petit sourire ironique pour lui-même.

* * *

Ichigo se figea sur le pas de la porte devant le sourire fin et discret qu'il vit sur le visage de l'ébène. Il fut troublé plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Comment un simple sourire, qui ne lui était clairement pas adressé, pouvait faire faire un raté à son cœur? Il était clair que l'inconnu était l'homme le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu, mais cela n'était, à ses yeux, pas une excuse suffisante. Il devait se contenir. Il devait refouler ses désirs inappropriés pour cet homme. Pour tout homme. Il devait se tenir sur la ligne et ne pas la franchir. Pas une fois de plus.

Il se racla la gorge, attirant à lui l'attention de l'homme. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui et reprit son masque impassible et hautain. Ichigo secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour chasser cette image fugace, tout comme l'avait fait l'ébène en tournant sa tête vers lui. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit, se mettant à la même hauteur que l'homme.

-Pouvez-vous lever? demanda-t-il, plantant son regard ambre dans le regard gris de son vis-à-vis.

Il le regarda et essaya de se mettre debout sans vraiment y arriver. Ichigo laissa échapper un petit soupir, et il ne sut comment l'interpréter. Était-ce parce qu'il devait encore l'aider, bien que cela ne corresponde pas vraiment à ce qu'il avait capté du jeune homme? Ou bien parce qu'il était nu, que le roux ne portait qu'un short, et que la proximité de leurs corps aussi peu vêtus le mettait mal à l'aise d'une certaine façon? Il pencha pour la deuxième option. Et fit en sorte de reposer le moins possible sur le jeune homme lorsque celui-ci l'aida à se mettre debout et le soutint un bras autour de sa taille, alors qu'un des siens était passé sur les épaules du roux, dans le pénible trajet jusqu'à la baignoire. Pénible car il avait du mal à bouger correctement ses jambes, et tout simplement tenir sur elles. Il lui semblait extraordinaire qu'il puisse juste tenir comme ça. Et Ichigo sembla le remarquer, resserrant sa prise sur sa taille, envoyant quelques décharges agréables dans le flanc de l'ébène, que le roux ne put ignorer puisque cela déclencha une chair de poule générale à la surface de la peau pale.

-Allez on y est presque, encouragea le roux.

Il avait bien fait de laisser la porte de la salle de bain ouverte. Ils y pénétrèrent et Ichigo fit avancer l'ébène jusqu'à la baignoire. La pièce d'eau était entièrement carrelée dans un camaïeu de bleu, de turquoise et de blanc alors que la partie sèche était composée de bois. Une fenêtre apportait de la lumière vive et bienveillante dans la pièce. Une grosse cuve entièrement carrelée, son couvercle en bois sur le coté était en train de se remplir d'eau. L'ébène ne put réprimer un frisson devant toute cette eau que son corps réclamait à cor et à cris. Il sentit confusément Ichigo le lâcher et il entendit la porte se refermer, puis le roux fut de nouveau à ses cotés. Il ferma les robinets avant de demander :

-De l'aide?

Hochement positif de la tête. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ce rebord sous peine de s'effondrer au sol. Il ne devait son maintien debout qu'à la présence du roux. Qui une fois de plus l'aida. Il maudit son corps faible, si faible dans cette atmosphère. Et il ne put réprimer un soupir d'aise en sentant son pied entrer dans le liquide limpide. Le deuxième suivit et aussitôt c'est comme si tout son corps se réveillait et reprenait vie. Il se laissa glisser avec bonheur dans le fond de la baignoire. Il était enfin dans l'eau et ce qui se produisit ensuite n'en fut que la suite logique. Une vapeur épaisse s'échappa de la surface de l'eau, embrumant la pièce, surprenant Ichigo qui ne fit que resserrer sa prise sur son bras, afin de garder un contact tangible avec lui.

-Merci, dit-il d'une voix grave et basse, captant ainsi pleinement l'attention du roux.

-De rien, répondit celui-ci, visiblement perdu.

La vapeur commençait à se dissiper et d'ici peu, il le savait le roux le verrait sous sa forme hybride. Il décida de parler en premier, afin de le préparer à ce qu'il allait voir et ainsi moins l'effrayer. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Des siens qui avaient jamais rencontré des humains et avaient survécu assez longtemps pour le lui raconter, ne gardait pas un bon souvenir de ses rencontres lorsqu'ils apparaissaient sous cette forme. Il espérait juste que le roux serait plus compréhensif, plus instinctif aussi pour sentir en lui, la puissance de son Roi et de l'élément primaire dans lequel il était, et duquel il dépendait. Il espérait ne pas l'effrayer outre mesure. Il espérait pouvoir lui rembourser sa dette, peut être pas entièrement mais au moins en partie. Et il avait déjà une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait lui offrir.

-Je m'appelle Kuchiki Byakuya. Je suis un des premiers dans le cercle des serviteurs de Ryūjin-sama.

Ichigo ne le lâcha pas mais se retourna lentement vers lui, cherchant ses yeux alors que les dernières volutes de vapeur disparaissaient. Son regard incrédule arracha une micro sourire satisfait à l'ébène. C'était déjà ça qu'il ne fuyait pas. Mais c'est qu'il ne l'avait encore pas bien vu. Ou tout du moins pas vu ce qui avait changé chez lui.

-T'es un yakuza? fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de demander.

Son cerveau avait bugé. Comment ce mec pouvait-il sortir ça comme ça? Certes, il y avait des choses bizarres à son sujet mais de là à déclarer être un des serviteurs d'un Dragon gigantesque, Roi des mers, il y avait un grand écart que l'ébène semblait ne pas réaliser. Sa main lâcha le bras qu'il tenait toujours et il se tourna de façon à faire face à son invité. Son regard ambre parcourut alors le corps de l'ébène et il ne put manquer les changements qui s'étaient opérés. Sa peau pâle luisait et avait de nouveau ses reflets roses et argentés qu'il lui semblait avoir rêvés un peu plus tôt. Il semblait en bien meilleure forme et n'avait pas changé d'un iota pour tout ce qui se situait en dehors de l'eau. Celle-ci lui arrivait à la taille. Et tout ce qu'il y avait en dessous n'avait rien à voir avec une paire de jambes humaines. Il aurait presque préféré voir une queue de poisson et avoir devant lui une Ningyo ne lui aurait pas semblé déplacé tellement il y avait cru étant petit, grâce à la force de narration de conviction de sa grand mère. Mais là, ... là ... ça n'avait rien à voir! Absolument rien à voir! Il comprenait pourquoi l'ébène avait dit qu'il était un des premiers, tout le bas de son corps ... était tentaculaire.

-Kami-sama! s'exclama Ichigo dans un souffle alors que son regard remontait vers celui de l'ébène.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal ... Je ne te ferai rien, essaya de le rassurer Byakuya.

Il pouvait voir une lueur de panique naître et être en train de grandir dans le regard du roux. Il ne voulait pas ça. Et ça lui fit mal au cœur quand il le réalisa. Il ne voulait pas le rejet de ce jeune homme. Il voulait le remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Et il voulait lui faire comprendre. Il ne bougea pas ne voulant pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il devait rétablir la communication avec le jeune homme sous peine de le voir fuir en hurlant.

-Comment t'appelles-tu? demanda doucement l'ébène.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, murmura ce dernier.

Ichigo n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il était là accroupi prés de la baignoire, son regard faisant des allers-retours entre le visage de l'ébène, son visage si beau, si humain, et ce qui se trouvait sous l'eau, si déplacé et en même temps si hypnotique. Il avait du mal à détacher ses yeux des tentacules qui avaient envahi le fond de la baignoire. Il les voyait s'agiter, s'entortiller sur eux-mêmes comme s'ils possédaient leur propre vie. Il observait ces membres mous et aux couleurs d'une vielle rose jusqu'à enfin être sûr de leur nombre dans un silence que leur possesseur respectait.

-Huit, souffla-t-il.

-C'est exact, répliqua Byakuya sur le même ton.

Ichigo regarda alors l'ébène lui sourire vraiment pour la première fois, un sourire fin et délicat comme une petite chose fragile qu'un coup de vent un peu trop fort pourrait détruire. Il répondit alors au sourire et put voir l'ébène se détendre légèrement. Lui aussi remarqua que la tension s'évacuait de ses épaules. Son corps avait anticipé le fait de devoir fuir, semblait être dans cette attente jusque là, et finalement, il décida de rester là avec celui qu'il avait sauvé. Cette vérité le frappa soudainement. Il venait de sauver un être tout droit sorti des océans et de la mythologie. Car il se doutait bien que la forme véritable de l'ébène n'était pas celle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il ne put empêcher l'image de Tamatori s'accouplant avec deux pieuvres de s'afficher dans son esprit et de lui échauffer les sangs. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire pour arrêter d'y penser.

-Ce ... ce n'est pas votre véritable forme, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Tu as raison, admit volontiers Byakuya, bien trop heureux que le roux engage la conversation pour s'offusquer d'une telle question. Ceci est une forme hybride. Entièrement dans mon élément, je ressemble à ce que vous nommez pieuvre. Mais en beaucoup plus grand.

-Wouahou ...

Byakuya haussa un sourcil étonné. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. A de la peur, de la fuite, de la suspicion, mais pas à cette exclamation presque ... admirative. Apparemment, le roux avait décidé qu'il ne représentait aucun danger et semblait prêt à rester avec lui. Cette pensée réchauffa son cœur solitaire. Lui et ses semblables étaient des créatures solitaires de nature, et lui encore plus. Il ne croisait que rarement ceux de son espèce, et encore plus rarement ceux des autres espèces au service de son Roi. Il s'était bâti un monde de solitude et de profondeurs ténébreuses, ne s'aventurant que très rarement à la surface. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait du mal à comprendre sa présence ici. Pourquoi était-il remonté? Mais surtout, comment s'était-il échoué?

Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient en lui, et Ichigo semblait lui aussi en proie à un tourbillonnement semblable. Et peut-être que certaines de leurs questions étaient les mêmes? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le roux, son corps jeune et musclé, sa peau douce et dorée, ses mains fortes qui l'avaient soutenu. Il ne s'en cachait pas. Pourquoi aurait-il dû? Il était agréable de le regarder, comme il se savait agréable à regarder lui-même d'après l'observation dont il était l'objet par le roux. Mais aussi d'après le rosissement des joues du plus jeune, et le léger renflement du short. Il haussa légèrement un sourcil et étira un fin sourire. Il avait bien envie de tenter sa chance.

-Veux-tu te joindre à moi?

Il eut le plaisir de voir qu'il avait surpris le roux par cette demande. Ce dernier sembla y réfléchir avant de se mettre à rougir encore plus, se tortillant pour essayer de cacher ce qui se passait dans son short, et le plaisir qu'il aurait à dire oui s'il n'était pas gêné par son érection naissante. Byakuya décida de l'aider un peu, préservant ainsi une certaine décence entre eux.

-Je ne regarde pas...

Et il se cacha les yeux. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de voir ce qui allait suivre, puisque seul le résultat comptait. Il eut le plaisir de sentir le niveau de l'eau monter alors qu'Ichigo rentrait dans la baignoire. Ce dernier soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude délasser ses muscles et réchauffer sa peau. Il s'assit dans le fond de la baignoire et l'eau lui arriva jusqu'à mi-poitrine. Il se pelotonna de façon à prendre le moins de place possible, mais aussi à ne pas toucher un des tentacules de l'ébène, tout comme à cacher ses parties. Il se demandait si l'autre l'avait remarqué et préférait ne pas savoir. Il sentait assez la chaleur de ses joues pour savoir qu'elles étaient rouges et que, du coup, seul un aveugle aurait pu ignorer son état. Il ne connaissait en rien les coutumes et pratiques sexuelles des pieuvres et autres créatures marines, son rayon d'action étant le genre humain, et même là il lui arrivait de se tromper.

-Tu n'as pas à être gêné par ton état, susurra la voix grave de l'ébène.

-Que ... , s'étrangla-t-il.

-Ça ne me gêne pas, continua Byakuya.

-Mais moi si! s'exclama le roux.

Il était encore plus gêné maintenant qu'il savait l'ébène au courant et encore moins enclin à s'étendre dans la baignoire. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'être charmé par le petit rire de Byakuya en réponse à sa remarque. Puis le regard gris se vissa dans le sien, et se fit plus chaud. Il pouvait sentir les tentacules remuer autour de lui, s'approcher doucement et le frôler par moment. Il se demandait si finalement c'était une si bonne idée que ça. Il lui semblait que la créature en face de lui jouait à un jeu et il ne savait comment le prendre. Il se sentait pris entre deux feux, celui de son propre désir pour la beauté de l'homme en face de lui, de l'attraction que lui inspiraient les tentacules, et celui de la morale qui lui disait que tout cela n'avait pas lieu d'être. Cette même morale qui lui interdisait toute vie normale depuis qu'il s'était découvert homosexuel et qu'il avait décidé, sans pour autant aller le crier sur les toits, de ne pas s'en cacher. Et pour couronner le tout, il semblait que l'ébène était on ne peut plus sérieux à la façon dont il le dévorait du regard, sans pour autant le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Juste ce regard chaud et persistant, le transperçant de part en part, lui montrant comment l'autre en avait envie aussi. Seulement il se demandait bien comment cela pourrait se passer, si jamais il se laissait aller à une telle relation charnelle.

Doucement, sentant la résistance s'effacer et l'acceptation d'une telle chose se faire dans l'esprit du roux, Byakuya se fit plus insistant sur les caresses et attouchements déployés par ses tentacules. Il ne voulait pas effrayer le roux outre mesure, aussi se rapprocha-t-il de façon à le dominer légèrement. Il leva une main et caressa la joue du plus jeune. Celui-ci soupira, se laissant faire, fermant les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir lorsque la main quitta sa peau. Alors, c'est seulement à ce moment là que Byakuya s'autorisa enfin à capturer les lèvres si tentantes d'Ichigo dans un baiser doux et vaporeux. Quelque chose de si fragile et d'à peine tangible qu'un simple souffle suffirait à le faire s'évanouir dans les airs, comme s'il n'avait jamais exister. Un baiser comme peu savent en donner, un baiser qui n'avait de substance que le temps d'un battement de cils, d'un battement de cœur et qui laissait une sensation de vide et d'inachevé à peine leurs lèvres séparées.

Ichigo posa sa tête contre le torse de l'ébène essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, mais surtout essayant de faire taire la petite voix moraliste qui avait décidé de se mettre à hurler dans son esprit. Heureusement, ses hormones lui vinrent en aide. C'était de loin le baiser le plus irréel qu'il ait jamais échangé avec quelqu'un. Il sentit la main de Byakuya se poser dans son dos et commencer à le caresser. Il releva alors la tête et l'image de luxure même que lui renvoya la créature mythologique qui le tenait dans ses bras lui coupa le souffle. Il se senti durcir complètement.

Byakuya savait l'état dans lequel il venait de mettre le roux et sourit pour lui même. Il adorait ça. Il se pencha et captura cette fois-ci les lèvres offertes avec plus de présence et un peu moins de douceur. Ce second baiser était bien plus tangible que le premier et il eut le plaisir de sentir Ichigo rechercher le contact entre leur corps. Il aida donc le roux à venir contre lui, lui ouvrant les jambes en douceur avec ses tentacules de manière à ce qu'il puisse me mettre entre elles.

-Toujours aussi gêné? demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait neutre.

-Oui! ne put s'empêcher de rougir Ichigo.

Il était là, serré contre une créature mi-humaine, mi-pieuvre, ses tentacules le caressant alors que ses mains le tenaient, tiraillé par son désir d'en vouloir plus, tout en ayant l'appréhension de ce plus. Et ça Byakuya le lut en lui. Délicatement, un de ses tentacules se mit entre eux et s'enroula autour de la verge du roux, qui glapit de surprise.

-Hey!

Byakuya profita de cette bouche ouverte pour en partir à la découverte avec sa langue. Ichigo, bien que surpris, se lassa faire et leurs langues se mirent à jouer entre elles, se caressant, dansant dans la bouche de l'un et de l'autre, envoyant des frissons de délice dans leurs corps en prémisse à ce qui allait suivre. Délicatement Byakuya enroula ses tentacules autour du roux et le souleva, le posant sur le rebord de la baignoire, sans pour autant quitter sa bouche. Il eut le plaisir de sentir le roux s'abandonner et ne pas chercher à se défaire de sa prise. Progressivement, il fit dériver ses mains sur le torse du roux, effleurant ses tétons, jouant avec, les faisant durcir, arrachant mille gémissements qu'il avalait. Puis sa bouche quitta celle rougie du roux pour descendre le long de sa gorge puis remplacer une de ses mains, torturant à son tour un mamelon. Ses tentacules restaient à leur place maintenant Ichigo afin qu'il ne tombe pas, alors qu'un d'eux était toujours en train de cajoler le membre fièrement dressé. Sa bouche fiévreuse à l'idée de découvrir complètement le corps du roux lâcha le petit bout rougi pour s'attaquer à son jumeau, et ainsi arracher d'autres gémissements au jeune homme.

Dans la tête d'Ichigo régnait une tempête de sensations merveilleuses qui avaient ravagé sa morale et son esprit. Il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes et s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que rien ne s'arrête, ni cette bouche malmenant son téton, ni ses mains retraçant ses courbes, ni ce tentacule cajolant sa verge. Même sur ce dernier point, il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Il était empli de sensations bouillonnantes et délicieuses. Il se sentait sur un nuage et n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de se laisser faire justement. Il sentait très bien les autres tentacules le soutenir et placer son corps de telle façon que l'ébène puisse allègrement en profiter, écartant ses jambes au maximum. Il ouvrit ses yeux en deux fentes quand il sentit la bouche du plus vieux descendre sur son abdomen, et regarda incrédule la langue de la créature s'enrouler autour de sa colonne de chair. Cette langue n'avait rien d'humain. Personne n'avait une langue aussi longue! Il ferma les yeux sous l'afflux de sensations qui explosèrent en lui lorsque les lèvres de l'ébène vinrent glisser le long de sa verge, et que cette bouche se montra si accueillante à l'avaler entièrement.

Byakuya ne pouvait cacher son excitation à cet acte qu'il pratiquait sur le roux. Il était plus qu'agréablement surpris par la réceptivité du jeune homme à ses caresses. Il avait l'impression de nourrir ce corps avide d'attention et de tendresse, de volupté et d'amour. Car oui, il faisait l'amour au jeune homme. Ce n'était pas juste une partie de jambe en l'air, ce n'était pas juste un acte bestial. Si ça avait été le cas, jamais il ne se serait rabaissé à sucer le jeune homme, il l'aurait pris, un point c'est tout! Il continua donc à user de sa langue sur la longueur du roux, alors que ses mains voyageaient sur son torse et son ventre et que ses tentacules le maintenaient fermement. Celui qui cajolait le sexe du roux, cajolait ses fesses maintenant, et bientôt, deux autres se positionnèrent de manière à les écarter, laissant l'accès libre à l'intimité du jeune homme.

Ichigo sursauta légèrement en sentant quelque chose, qu'il n'identifia pas, essayer de se frayer un chemin en lui. Il voulut protester, mais ne put le faire car la langue de l'ébène venant de remplacer l'inconnu entre ses fesses. Cette langue démesurément longue et insidieuse qui réussit à se tracer un chemin en lui, alors qu'un tentacule le masturbait, et que des doigts pinçaient ses tétons. Il ne résista pas et se répandit dans un cri sur son ventre. Il sentit alors confusément la langue le quitter et les tentacules le ramener dans l'eau. En un instant, Byakuya fut contre lui, l'embrassant tendrement sur tout le visage, le serrant contre lui, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle et que son esprit redevenait plus clair.

-Prêt pour la suite ? demanda-t-il, ne cessant de l'embrasser, cherchant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Ichigo tiqua. Voulait-il vraiment une suite? Il avait joui d'une façon qui l'avait totalement satisfait. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son amant sans qu'il ait connu lui aussi cette jouissance. Seulement, il se demanda comment allait se passer la suite, vu que là où aurait dû se trouver le pénis de l'ébène il n'y en avait plus aucune trace. Il se détacha de la créature qui le tenait et ancra leurs regards, décidé à lui dire ce qu'il voulait.

-Je vous veux vous ... pas un de vos tentacules.

Byakuya sourit après une seconde d'hésitation. Il comprenait le roux. Il savait qu'il n'avait pour le contenter sous cette forme que ses tentacules, et que le roux n'était pas prêt à les laisser l'envahir. Il aimait cette façon de penser et cette façon de le lui signifier. Il regarda le jeune homme et put lire dans son regard chaud désir et détermination, mais aussi quelque chose de plus fugace comme une sorte de remerciement et une sorte d'attente, comme s'il savait cette étreinte éphémère et unique. Byakuya ne fut pas à même de lui refuser ce qu'il lui demandait. Il était curieux lui aussi de vivre cette expérience en tant qu'humain.

-C'est d'accord, finit-il par acquiescer.

Ichigo se permit un sourire ravageur et vainqueur. Il avait eu peur un instant que l'ébène lui dise non pour il ne savait quelle raison. Car il se doutait bien qu'il leur faudrait sortir de la baignoire, afin que Byakuya perde ses attributs tentaculaires, mais aussi qu'il faudrait un minimum d'eau autour d'eux afin qu'il ne s'assèche pas et qu'ils puissent conclure correctement. Il se leva entraînant l'ébène avec lui hors de la baignoire.

-Allons sous la douche alors.

Byakuya le lâcha et Ichigo alla sous la douche en premier, lui tournant le dos. Il ouvrit les robinets et régla la température de l'eau. Il laissa ainsi le temps à l'ébène de sortir de la baignoire, de sécher un minimum et de retrouver son corps d'humain. Il ne voulait pas voir cette transformation, il trouvait ça trop intime pour regarder et il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre cette envie qu'il avait de l'ébène à cause de quelque chose comme ça. Il se laissa aller sous cette eau qui tombait sur lui à reprendre ses esprits et à se préparer pour la suite. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et il se retourna offrant un sourire timide en retour à celui chaleureux de l'ébène. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui et le baiser doux se transforma en quelque chose de plus viril au contact de leurs langues. Ichigo enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'ébène alors que celui-ci posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Mais il arrive un moment où, dans une situation comme celle-ci, deux paires de mains ne peuvent pas rester ainsi immobiles trop longtemps, surtout quand les virilités de leurs propriétaires se réveillent. Elles se mirent alors à découvrir le corps de l'autre pour Ichigo, qui pouvait enfin poser ses mains sur la peau pale de l'ébène, qui pouvait enfin sentir ses muscles et en dessiner les contours, et à redécouvrir pour Byakuya ce corps qu'il avait déjà exploré de ses mains et de sa bouche. Ichigo n'en revenait pas de la texture sous ses doigts si lisse, si chaude, si agréable. Il sentait contre lui le cœur de l'ébène battre un rythme tout aussi effréné que le sien. Il sentait la chaleur de son bas ventre répondre à celle de l'homme plus grand que lui et il avait envie de le satisfaire comme lui l'avait fait plus tôt. Il avait envie de goûter à ce qui allait l'explorer par la suite. Il avait envie de faire connaissance avec ce qui allait le mener au septième ciel.

Doucement, comme pour en apprécier chaque contour, il fit descendes ses mains le long de la ligne des abdominaux si bien dessiné de son amant, avant de prendre en mains sa colonne de chair. Byakuya expira un long soupir de plaisir à ce contact si plaisant et nouveau pour lui. Il laissa la bouche du roux lâcher la sienne pour descendre sur son torse puis sur son ventre et enfin terminer sa course sur sa verge. Ichigo s'était mis à genoux devant lui et cajolait son membre de sa langue et de ses mains. Il ne put faire autrement que de poser une main sur la tête du roux alors qu'il se mordait l'autre. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faire du bruit, et encore moins des bruits obscènes comme ceux qu'il produisait à l'heure actuelle.

Ichigo s'ingéniait à lui procurer le maximum de plaisir et de sensations, et il devait reconnaître que le roux devait avoir une certaine pratique de la chose pour se montrer aussi doué. La langue qui montait et descendait le long de sa verge, sa main qui caressait celle-ci et l'autre qui malaxait ses bourses ou qui caressait son ventre et sa toison, cette bouche qui l'avalait et qui lui promettait mille plaisirs semblables à ceux qu'il aurait quand il s'enfoncerait dans les chairs de son propriétaire, toutes ces impudicités le faisaient monter crescendo jusqu'au point de non retour. Seulement, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il en voyait la fin. Il fit stopper le roux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et le remonta jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser farouchement.

-Mais?

-Tu as dit que tu me voulais moi ...

Ichigo resta interloqué face à la façon dont Byakuya le dévorait du regard, mais aussi parce que celui-ci lui renvoyait son propre désir. Il ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir, ni comme il ne put empêcher son sexe de pulser douloureusement. Il avait envie de l'ébène en lui d'une façon assez vive comme s'il savait que le temps leur était compté, comme s'il savait qu'il devait en profiter avant que la fin de cette trêve n'arrive. Byakuya le ramena à la réalité en l'embrassant passionnément et Ichigo y répondit comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'ébène et se laissa porter par ce baiser. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, et Byakuya en profita pour tourner le roux et ainsi coller son torse contre son dos. Ichigo posa ses mains devant lui contre le mur et poussa ses fesses en arrière, se penchant légèrement en avant. Il écarta ses jambes, permettant ainsi une meilleure vue et une plus grande facilité d'accès à son intimité. Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce geste qui traduisait clairement l'envie du plus jeune d'être pris. Il ne le fit pas attendre et commença d'emblée à introduire un doigt en lui, alors qu'il suçait deux doigts de son autre main. L'eau coulait toujours sur eux les maintenait dans un état humide et chaud, facilitant les glissements de la peau sur la peau, ajoutant le délice de ces gouttes à celui que lui procuraient les mains de son partenaire.

Byakuya retira son doigt, arrachant un grognement à Ichigo, et un soupir de soulagement quand il fit entrer les deux autres en lui. Il continua à le préparer doucement, prenant son temps. De l'eau coulait sur lui en permanence, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas salée, elle lui évitant l'assèchement. De plus, aucune partie de son corps ne baignait dans l'eau comme ça avait été le cas dans la baignoire, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il reprenne sa forme hybride involontairement. Et il ne le ferait pas volontairement, Ichigo lui ayant bien spécifié son désir. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Lui qui aimait tant sa solitude, lui qui faisait tout pour éviter les autres, le voilà s'adonnant aux plaisirs de la chair avec un humain. Un humain et non une humaine, comme cela arrivait de temps à autres à certains de son espèce. Et il préférait largement ça. Comme ça avait dû être le cas dans sa vie d'humain, avant qu'il ne devienne un kami au service du Roi des océans.

-Byakuyaaaa, gémit le roux, le ramenant à l'instant présent.

-Oui? souffla-t-il à l'oreille du roux avant de mordiller le lobe de celle-ci.

-Je ... je voudrais ...

-Tu voudrais quoi? s'amusa l'ébène.

Il voulait encore entendre le roux lui signifier son désir. Il trouvait ça très jubilatoire, et en même temps cela lui donnait une importance qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement dans cette situation. Il sentait toute la tension, dont il était responsable, dans tous les muscles du corps sous lui. Il pouvait sentir toute l'envie qu'avait ce corps à vouloir, à réclamer le sien pour assouvir et se libérer de cette tension. Il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur affolés du roux et tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour se maintenir dans cette position, si difficile, si excitante. Il savait ce que voulait le roux, mais il voulait l'entendre lui dire.

-Je vous veux, souffla Ichigo.

Il n'en pouvait plus de subir de tels attouchements. Il voulait sentir en lui la longueur de l'ébène et mettre ainsi fin à ses délicieuses tortures qu'occasionnaient les deux doigts en lui, ainsi que la main sur sa verge. Il n'avait jamais exprimé ainsi ses désirs lors de ses précédentes expériences, il s'était toujours laissé faire, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de s'exprimer, aussi cela lui faisait bizarre que l'ébène insiste tant pour l'entendre dire ce qu'il voulait qu'il lui fasse. Mais en même temps, cela le rendait terriblement heureux qu'il se préoccupe de ce qu'il voulait. Cela lui remplissait le cœur d'un sentiment chaud et confortable, il avait le sentiment que c'était ainsi que les choses devait se dérouler, que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le receveur qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur ce que lui faisait son partenaire. Il prit la résolution de ne plus se taire et d'exprimer ses désirs à voix haute et plus seulement dans sa tête lors d'une futur réitération. Et il eut le plaisir de sentir Byakuya accéder à sa demande.

-C'est d'accord, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il dégagea ses doigts et lâcha la verge du roux afin de pouvoir guider son sexe d'une main alors, que l'autre écartait une fesse. Il se positionna à l'entrée et poussa légèrement. Sentant le peu de résistance et la grande envie du roux, il poussa plus fort, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les chairs du jeune homme. Il se figea une fois sa verge complètement rentrée, et se mit à embrasser le dos du roux, qui apprécia l'attention qu'il lui portait et le soin qu'il avait mis à entrer aussi doucement, lui évitant ainsi d'avoir plus mal que de raison. Un coup de rein sonna le début des réjouissances et Byakuya s'appliqua du mieux qu'il put à tirer des vocalises indécentes à Ichigo en frappant directement cette petite tache nerveuse à l'intérieur du roux. Il s'accrocha alors aux hanches dorées et commença à imprimer un rythme de plus en plus soutenu, si bien que même lui se mit à émettre des grognements et des soupirs de plaisir. La cadence se fit encore plus rapide et encore plus percutante arrachant des vrais cris de pur ravissement de la gorge du roux, ce qui ne fit que convaincre Byakuya d'y aller encore plus vite et plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo se déchire la gorge en hurlant son nom alors qu'il se déversait. Byakuya en resta totalement surpris qu'il en oublia de se contenir et se répandit à l'intérieur du roux sous l'effet des contractions anales de celui-ci.

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla dans son lit aux sons des grillons et du chant des oiseaux. Il se redressa d'un coup. Que faisait-il là? Avait-il rêvé? Une douleur fulgurante lui signifia que non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait bien partagé un moment de pure félicité avec l'ébène. Mais où était celui-ci et comment avait-il atterri dans son lit? Telles étaient les principales questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'il se levait et qu'il enfilait à la va vite un boxer et un T-shirt. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain et poussa un soupir de soulagement en y découvrant l'ébène barbotant dans la baignoire.

-Enfin réveillé? plaisanta celui-ci.

-Moui ... on dirait. Comment ... c'est vous qui m'avez mis dans mon lit?

-Oui. Tu es tombé comme une masse après avoir joui et j'ai jugé préférable que tu te reposes dans ton lit plutôt qu'ici sur le sol.

-Merci, remercia le roux.

Byakuya ne lui dit pas comment il avait fait, car ce n'était pas nécessaire. Certes, il avait repris des forces à rester un long moment en contact avec toute cette eau et c'est pour ça qu'il avait pu maîtriser sa transformation, redevenir pleinement humain, porter Ichigo dans ses bras comme on porte une jeune mariée pour lui faire franchir le seuil de sa maison, le coucher dans son lit, déposer un dernier baiser sur son front, avant qu'il ne retourne, titubant légèrement, dans la salle de bains et qu'il s'immerge dans la baignoire. Il s'était assoupi un moment, tout cela ayant énormément pompé d'énergie, car même s'il avait pu se réhydrater correctement, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était de l'eau douce et non de l'eau salée. Et qu'au bout d'un moment, cela ne suffirait plus. Il devait retourner dans l'océan, mais il ne se sentait pas la force de faire le trajet jusqu'à sa demeure seul. Et pas sans avoir dit au revoir au roux.

Ichigo se passa une main dans les cheveux et détourna le regard rougissant. L'ébène était sous sa forme hybride et il pouvait voir ses tentacules sortir de la baignoire avant d'y retourner. Pour le coup, il était gêné de se retrouver là, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait lui revenant en mémoire. Byakuya sentit son embarras, et il caressa la joue d'Ichigo du bout d'un de ses tentacules. Celui-ci le regarda et rougit encore avant d'embrasser celui-ci. Ce fut au tour de Byakuya de rougir. Le roux planta alors son regard ambre chaud dans le sien et se mit à embrasser encore le tentacule avant de le lécher et de le sucer. Le regard de plein de perversité qu'il envoya à l'ébène chamboula celui-ci au delà du possible. Il envoya plusieurs de ses tentacules vers le roux et ceux-ci se mirent à ramper sous les vêtements du jeune homme avant de les lui enlever. Ichigo ne broncha pas. Il trouvait ça terriblement excitant et il savait que c'était le cas pour l'ébène aussi au vue de la façon dont il le regardait.

Comment tout cela avait-il dégénéré? Pourquoi se retrouvaient-ils dans cette situation? Il n'en savait rien et s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui comptait était cette langue et cette bouche sur son bras mou. Le bout était dépourvu de ventouse et agréable en bouche pour le roux à la façon dont il s'en occupait. Byakuya ne resta pas longtemps en reste, ses tentacules eurent bientôt raison des différents tissus recouvrant le corps si désirable du roux. Il put ainsi à loisir observer les marques qu'avaient laissées ses tentacules sur la peau doré. En effet, sur celle-ci s'étalaient un peu partout des marques circulaires de différentes tailles. Puis doucement, sans se lâcher du regard, les tentacules ramenèrent Ichigo dans la baignoire, le roux se laissant complètement faire. Il se retrouva donc assis sur les "genoux" de l'ébène et finit par abandonner l'appendice pour la bouche de la créature hybride. Ichigo passa ses bras autour du cou de Byakuya alors que celui-ci emplissait par sa présence la baignoire, mais aussi toute la pièce. Le roux avait l'impression qu'il était partout sur son corps et c'était le cas, ses tentacules le caressant, l'effleurant, diffusant en lui tout un tas de sensations plus agréables les unes que les autres. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir refuser quoique ce soit à l'ébène cette fois-ci. Il avait envie de continuer à le sentir aussi présent autour de lui, sur lui, en lui. Cette pensée perverse le fit gémir et durcir plus fort.

Byakuya se rendit bien compte de la réceptivité accrue de son partenaire. Il sentait bien celui-ci complètement soumis à lui et à ses tentacules, recherchant de lui-même un contact plus approfondi avec ces derniers. Et cela lui échauffa les sangs bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'admettre. Il continua donc à parcourir le corps du roux de tous ses bras jusqu'à ce que finalement deux d'entre eux n'atteignent l'intimité du roux. Doucement, les deux appendices se mirent à masser l'entrée du roux lui arrachant des gémissements plus appuyés et plus forts. Byakuya continuait à l'embrasser sur la bouche, faisant rougir ses lèvres, dans le cou, lui arrachant des frissons, sur les épaules et les clavicules léchant la ligne osseuse. Ses bras forts tenaient le roux tout contre lui, lui assurant un minimum de soutien et le maximum de contact entre leurs peaux.

Ichigo se laissait complètement submerger par toutes les sensations que lui délivrait l'ébène. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qui les lui procurait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était en profiter au maximum. Il se sentit pénétré légèrement et poussa un gémissement plus fort à cette sensation. Aussitôt elle cessa, mais revint un peu plus forte et un peu plus loin à l'intérieur de lui. Avant de disparaître à nouveau et de revenir. Les deux tentacules de l'ébène entraient et sortaient de son intimité à tour de rôle allant à chaque fois un peu plus loin, élargissant ainsi le passage tout en douceur, faisant gémir le roux de plus en plus fort pour le plus grand bonheur de Byakuya. Celui-ci ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage du roux qui lui offrait une version de la luxure même. Les yeux mi-clos et le regard ambre et chaud posé sur lui qui lui disait clairement de continuer, la bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappaient gémissements et soupirs de satisfaction, le corps du roux complètement offert à ses attouchements indécents, tellement malléable entre ses bras, sa peau si douce et légèrement recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Tous ses éléments faisaient perdre la tête à l'ébène. Il continua ainsi à aller de plus en plus loin à l'intérieur des chairs du roux alors qu'il lui dévorait le cou. Mais bientôt ce ne fut plus assez. Un de ses tentacules pénétra lentement l'intimité du jeune homme à la recherche de cette petite tache si délicate, et une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, se mit à la masser. L'autre commença alors ses mouvements de va et vient et Ichigo ne put retenir ses cris. Il était à la fois envahi par le plaisir de cette caresse interne si particulière et par celui de la pénétration en elle-même. C'était une sensation toute nouvelle pour lui, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être pénétré, et qu'ayant trouvé le bon angle son amant tape juste là où il fallait. C'était complètement différent et totalement incroyable. Et cela eut raison de lui. Il jouit en criant le nom de l'ébène et en se répandant entre leurs ventres. Byakuya continua à masser son intérieur et à le pénétrer alors qu'il jouissait mais diminua la cadence jusqu'à stopper complètement, laissant un Ichigo dévasté entre ses bras. Il resserra sa prise et l'assis plus confortablement contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras et l'embrassant sur le haut du crane. Il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de plus, tenir contre lui son amant était plus que satisfaisant, tout comme le fait de l'avoir pleinement comblé.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Ichigo profitait des reliefs de son orgasme et des bras confortables dans lesquels il était. Sa tête posée contre le torse de l'ébène, il écoutait son rythme cardiaque qui le berçait doucement. Il était bien. Il ne voulait pas penser à l'après, il voulait juste profiter du moment présent. Il se doutait bien que Byakuya n'allait pas rester indéfiniment dans sa baignoire, qu'il devrait retourner cher lui, dans l'océan. Et puis, lui aussi devrait rentrer sur Tokyo pour affronter de nouveau sa vie. Mais bizarrement, cette pensée ne l'étouffa pas, elle ne l'angoissait plus comme avant. Il sourit pour lui même. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et ne voulait pas essayer de trouver une réponse à cette question. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

-Je vous remercie … pour tout, murmura Ichigo contre le torse de l'ébène.

-Ça serait plutôt à moi de te remercier, déclara Byakuya après deux secondes d'hésitation. C'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie. Et deux fois.

-Comment ça deux fois ? demanda le roux intrigué.

-Et bien … une première fois en me ramenant chez toi et en me mettant dans cette baignoire. La deuxième fois … quand tu m'auras ramené à l'océan.

-Oh !

Ichigo ne put empêcher son cœur de se pincer à cette pensée, mais l'ébène avait raison, il devait retourner dans son élément. Il ne pouvait pas le garder dans sa baignoire éternellement. Et puis il sentait bien que c'était la fin de cette parenthèse inattendue. Il se décala légèrement du torse accueillant, et leva la tête attirant l'attention de l'ébène. Celui-ci comprit et se pencha en avant effleurant de ses lèvres celles du roux. C'était un baiser d'adieu, c'était un baiser rempli de tendresse et d'affection. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes rechignant l'un et l'autre à rompre le contact, mais ils se séparèrent quand même, souriant à l'autre pour le rassurer, de ce sourire triste et apaisant qu'on offre à ceux qu'on aime et qu'on doit quitter.

À partir de là plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé, Ichigo se leva complètement, et se doucha, se lavant ainsi des dernières traces de cette expérience hors norme, avant de s'habiller. Byakuya sortit de l'eau à son tour et laissa l'air le sécher afin de reprendre forme humaine. Il était légèrement tremblant quand Ichigo se présenta à lui et il lui sourit lorsque le roux passa un bras autour de sa taille et qui lui put poser le sien sur son épaule. Ils sortirent ainsi de la maison et Ichigo dut vraiment soutenir l'ébène dans la descente des escaliers raides. Il sentait bien que l'ébène arrivait au bout de ses forces, il était plus que temps que son séjour hors des eaux salées de l'océan se termine. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la ligne des petites vagues et rentrèrent dans l'eau, Ichigo ne lâchant pas l'ébène. Quand ils eurent de l'eau jusque sous les bras, Byakuya stoppa. Il se retourna vers le roux, posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son visage, l'embrassa furtivement avant de s'éloigner de lui et de plonger, disparaissant de la vue d'Ichigo. Ce dernier resta un moment à observer les flots, il ne voulait pas partir de suite et il eut raison d'être resté quand il aperçut un tentacule rosé sortir de l'eau avant de sombrer à nouveau.

* * *

Il était rentré sur Tokyo, rangeant dans un coin de son esprit ce weekend un peu particulier qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait appelé sa sœur pour lui dire qu'il passerait la voir le samedi suivant. Sa réaction avait été très … expressive et il avait dû attendre qu'elle se calme pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et raccrocher. Il avait repris son service à l'hôpital le cœur plus léger que jamais. Sa mutation dans un autre service y était peut être aussi pour quelque chose. Il n'aurait plus à subir les insinuations déplacées de son responsable et ça c'était une très bonne chose. Il n'aurait plus à surveiller ses arrières, ni à faire attention à ne plus se retrouver seul avec celui qui le harcelait depuis qu'il avait eu la mauvaise, très mauvaise idée de lui céder.

C'est donc tout guilleret qu'il pénétra dans la chambre afin de s'occuper d'une nouvelle patiente. Il ne put cependant aller plus loin que le pas de la porte, il était figé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. La patiente était assise sur le lit, petite brune très vive, et à coté d'elle se tenait un grand jeune homme aux longs cheveux ébènes, impeccable dans son costume gris. Et le pire, c'est que celui-ci le regardait fixement, sans méchanceté, juste avec curiosité. Il rougit fortement et se cacha dans le dossier qu'il tenait à la main. Il put lire alors le nom de sa patiente.

-Kuchiki Rukia.

-Oui c'est bien moi ! affirma le petit bout de femme. Et ça c'est mon frère, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Le dénommé s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main qu'il serra par automatisme. Il n'en revenait pas ! Même nom, même visage. Comment cela était-il possible ? Son cerveau était court-circuité et cela devait se voir. Il entendait la petite brune rire alors que l'ébène tenait toujours son regard ancré dans le sien, comme s'il cherchait lui aussi des réponses.

-Arrêtes de le terroriser Nii-sama ! s'exclama Rukia.

-Je ne le terrorise pas, Rukia, répondit ce dernier d'une voix grave.

Il se retourna vers sa sœur, l'embrassa sur le haut du crane sous ses protestations vaines et sortit de la chambre. Ichigo put alors respirer. Et accessoirement se concentrer sur son travail et sa nouvelle patiente très dynamique au demeurant.

La journée passa et il finit par oublier cet incident ou tout du moins à le ranger dans le même tiroir que son weekend précédent. Aussi fut-il plus que surpris de trouver devant l'hôpital à sa sortie, l'ébène. Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'à lui alors que lui n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir car des images pas très catholiques lui revenaient en mémoire rien qu'à regarder le visage du jeune homme. Et il avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver s'il s'en rendait compte. Il voulait garder ses souvenirs pour lui et en avoir un rappel était, dans un certain sens, douloureux.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Kuchiki-san. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Pour le coup, c'est Byakuya qui sembla gêné, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question visiblement. Il détourna un instant le regard, comme pour chercher une réponse convenable, ou un peu de courage. Mais il ne semblait pas savoir lui-même pourquoi il était là. Ichigo le regarda intrigué par son comportement avant de soupirer et de prendre les choses en mains, comme il l'avait déjà fait il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça.

-Café ?

-Avec plaisir.

Et ils se mirent en route vers un petit bar pas trop loin de l'hôpital et qu'Ichigo connaissait bien. Ils pourraient toujours grignoter un morceau en discutant. Car Ichigo allait tirer cette histoire au clair. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il lui ressemblait tant. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il l'avait attendu. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il attendait de lui. Et il allait savoir ! Parce que mine de rien, il avait bien envie de tester cette version là, et que ça semblait réciproque. Celui-là il se promit de ne pas le relâcher à la mer. Tentacules ou pas !

* * *

_Bon du coup, vous en avez pensé quoi? Hein? Dites-moi sérieusement ... j'me tape un grand délire toute seule ou d'autres ont aimé? Please answer me !_

_J'étais partie sur une seule scène de sexe entre eux, la première ... mais la deuxième est venue toute seule ... et voilà ... bref faut que j'arrête de regarder tout et n'importe quoi sur internet!_

_Sinon, tous les monstres que je cite et les histoires qui vont avec sont tirés du folklore japonais et du site Wikipedia. Pour en savoir plus, allez sur Wikipedia et tapez les mots clés suivant : Ningyo - Isonade - Ryujin - La pêcheuse de perles. Certes, j'ai légèrement modifié l'histoire, mais je pense qu'elle est mieux comme ça. Et puis ça colle mieux du coup! XD_

_Pour ceux qui veulent se faire une idée un peu plus précise de la salle de bains que je décris, c'est celle de la maison de la famille Kusakabe, personnages du film d'animation "Mon voisin Totoro" de Miyazaki. J'adorerais trop avoir une salle de bains japonaise chez moi. Testé et complètement approuvé!_


End file.
